If They Only Knew!
by LordWilliam-52.N.L.A
Summary: Part 2 of If You Only Knew. Stiles knows about what's coming, he's with holding the fact that he doesn't have the power to destroy it, but he does have the power to bring the ones who do into the world. His due date is only weeks away and he doesn't know how this whole being a pregnant guy is going to work also the fact of becoming a parent at 18. Can Stiles save all witches from
1. Chapter 1: Boys And Their Toys!

Part 2 of If You Only Knew. Stiles knows about what's coming, he's with holding the fact that he doesn't have the power to destroy it, but he does have the power to bring the ones who do into the world. His due date is only weeks away and he doesn't know how this whole being a pregnant guy is going to work also the fact of becoming a parent at 18. Can Stiles save all witches from the deadly witch killing disease or will he succumb to his own creation?

And Part 2 begins... warning M/M yaoi, Gay themes ahead... Pairing Scott/Isaac for this chapter. Please read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 1

Boys and their toys!

"Damn it!" Scott said annoyed tossing his cell to his bed.

"Still nothing?" Isaac asked sitting at the foot of Scott's bed.

"Nope, this is so stupid, why didn't I say anything when I had the chance?" Scott asked lying back on his bed beside Isaac.

Isaac watched as Scott's shirt slid up his body as he put his arms over his head, Scott's abs were visible and Isaac couldn't help but look.

"We were all pretty... Surprised by what he did, with barely an effort... We were all speechless. He'll come around in a few days." Isaac said wanting to take his hand and slide it under Scott's shirt and caress his toned body.

Scott looked up and over to Isaac whose eyes were glued to what looked like his crotch. Scott licked his lips, "you're probably right." He said getting an instant hard on.

Isaac's eyes widened as he noticed Scott's pants begin to bulge right before his eyes. He quickly licked his lips and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Scott watched as he bit his bottom lip, Isaac felt Scott's gaze and looked up to a smirking teen, their eyes locked and Isaac's heart began to beat faster in realization that he was just caught.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly looking away.

"No worries man," Scott said before doing the unthinkable, he unbuckled his pants and unzipped the tight denim allowing his bulge to poke through in his boxers.

"Oh man!" Isaac gasped as he watched Scott's hips maneuver themselves from his pants.

"Go ahead, look all you want, touch if you can handle it." Scott said leaning back leaving Isaac with a look that said something like new toy?

Isaac's hand hovered over Scott's bulge; Scott could feel his warmth radiate from his hand to his hiding cock.

Scott whimpered as Isaac's hand lightly touched the fabric before cupping the hardness. Isaac began to grip Scott's shaft over his boxers and started tugging, Scott gripped the blanket as Isaac palmed his member.

"Uh yeah, don't stop." Scott groaned as Isaac's other hand began massaging his balls.

Isaac caught himself falling off the bed and kneeled in front of Scott's open legs and began licking the shaggy haired boy's hard on through the fabric.

"Oh shit!" Scott moaned as the wet tongue made its way from his balls to the head of his cock and to his waist band to his navel.

Isaac began to kiss up under Scott's shirt making him shiver with pleasure as he came to his nipple and softly nibbled and sucked on the sensitive area. Scott pulled off his shirt giving Isaac better access, as he continued to palm Scott's cock through his boxers.

"Fuck that's good." Scott muttered sliding his hand over Isaac's back pulling off his shirt and throwing it to the floor.

Isaac kissed his way back down Scott's stomach to his boxer's waist band before slowly pealing back the fabric and releasing the hard member that ached to be sucked.

Scott hissed as Isaac's tongue slid over his sensitive head, down his shaft before taking his length into his warm wet mouth.

"Uhh!" Scott moaned swallowing the howl that wanted to come out.

Isaac sucked his cheeks together along Scott's cock slowly taking his full length into his throat before swallowing at the base.

Scott reached down and tried to pull Isaac off not wanting him to choke on his length but Isaac refused to let up. He just keep sucking him in to his mouth, feeling Scott hit the back of his throat.

"Fuck that's so hot." Scott said looking down at his member disappearing into Isaac's mouth, his deep blue eyes looking up at him as he continued without taking in air.

He used his tongue to lick against the underside of Scott's shaft making his orgasm threaten to explode from his body.

"Fuck... you gonna make me c-cum, if you keep doing that." Scott said trying to last longer but failing.

Isaac winked as he reached for Scott's balls and began playing with them in his hand.

"Ohh shiit!" Scott said jolting a few thrusts into Isaac's throat, squirting his load into the warm encasing.

Isaac swallowed down his juices as he withdrew Scott's member from his mouth making sure not to spill a drop.

"How was that?" Isaac asked leaning on the bed over Scott's body.

"That was amazing, where did you learn to do that?" Scott asked astounded by what he just witnessed.

"When you live my life you pick up some good investments to get by." Isaac said with a wary smile, before closing the gap between his and Scott's mouth.

"Mmm my turn," Scott said braking away from the intense kiss.

Scott threw Isaac onto his back as he began to go down on him feeling his hardness through his jeans.

"You don't have to do that." Isaac protested, bet before he could get back up Scott forced him to stay down with his were wolf strength.

"Oh I insist, on returning the favour." Scott said with a lusty look in his eyes.

Isaac half smiled before leaning back on the bed, hoping Scott knew what he was doing.

Scott was hesitant but ignored his senses to stop and began feeling around Isaac's crotch area over his pants.

"Mmmm!" Isaac moaned unwillingly.

Scott felt the hard member underneath the tough fabric; Isaac was larger than him, Scott was a little jealous but proceeded on with his first gay fantasy coming to life.

Scott slowly unbuckled Isaac's belt before unzipping his pants, finding him wearing very thin black underwear that complemented his shape. Scott pulled his pants down over the large bulge and down over his scared legs and knees, to his ankles. Scott looked at the unhealed scars and wondered how they couldn't have healed once he turned into a wear wolf. His mind was broken when he heard Isaac take in a breath of air as if he was ashamed to allow Scott to see them.

Scott caressed his hands against Isaac's skin up over his knees and over the scars, slowly kissing the scars one by one as he made his way to Isaac's bulging underwear.

He was definitely going to bring it up later once they were finished, he just couldn't understand how they hadn't healed, what were they from, why is he ashamed?

Scott broke his own train of thought when he began palming Isaac's huge bulge, causing the boy to release a deep growl from the back of his throat.

Scott pulled Isaac's underwear over his member it was the most perfect looking penis that a human could have, it looked like a work of art, Scott wanted to worship it like it was god, and he held it firmly in his hand before he took it into his mouth.

It tasted salty with a metallic bitter taste but it wasn't gross, it was great it felt nice on his tongue; this was so new and so exciting and cool he couldn't wait to taste his seed.

Isaac hissed at the warms around his member the wetness and friction from Scott's hand sending pleasure throughout his body.

Scott tongued Isaac's head as he pumped him with his closed fist around his length, like the guy did in the video he watched the other day. Isaac was showing just about the same reaction as the other guy in the video getting his dick sucked by the boss' son, so he guessed he was doing well.

Scott slid his hand up along Isaac's muscular toned abdomen, grabbing one of his pecks as he sucked harder on the sensitive head.

"Uhh fuck." Isaac moaned holding onto the blankets like Scott did, he was obviously enjoying this, and Scott smiled around Isaac's cock knowing he didn't totally suck at this.

Scott tried taking Isaac deeper into his mouth, he couldn't get it all the way in like Isaac had he started to gag when he tried to throat him, so he just focused on his head.

Isaac didn't seem to mind, his chest rose like he wasn't able to take in enough air at a time, and he was biting his lip and grunting like this was his first time.

Scott began to play with his balls like Isaac did with him earlier trying to intensify the pleasure he was feeling, it worked in the matter of seconds Isaac's mouth opened up and his fangs grew from his jaw his eyes lit up that bright yellow and he shout into Scott's mouth, a loud grown erupted from him as Scott ran his tongue over his head rougher then before in a circular motion causing a memorable moan leave his werewolf's lips.

Scott tasted Isaac for the first time and it wasn't that bad, salty with a hint of sweetness, Scott licked his lips with a surprised look on his face before swallowing the mouthful of cum.

Isaac laid there on Scott's bed unable to speak or move; he could only breathe and reminisce in the afterglow of a good orgasm.

Scott crawled up beside Isaac and leaned on his elbow. "So that was, awesome."

Isaac looked over and smiled, "your mouth was great." Isaac whispered.

"So was yours." Scott smiled before joining their lips together.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter more soon to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Werewitch!

I hope everyone had the best holidays and celebrated a lot. Here's the next chapter, another coming soon. Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 2

Werewitch!

Stiles laid beside Derek in his bed the warmth felt amazing and he never wanted to leave this warm cocoon, Derek slept peacefully he looked so beautiful as he slept. Stiles watched him sleep smiling at the beautiful facial structure before him.

How was he the lucky one to get such a catch, such a good looking man? How could Derek like someone like him, what was the attraction he saw?

Stiles pulled the blanket off his body and sat on the edge of the bed before silently walking out of his room to the kitchen, father was still a sleep. He wondered if his dad knew that Derek had been sleeping over on many occasions, but Stiles was sure his dad would have grounded him by now if he did know.

Stiles looked out the kitchen window at the rising sun, today the veils close at 3:15pm his cousins will have their powers back without the help of the moon stone, the rest of his powers will come back as well. All Saints day, Stiles put the coffee maker on for his father and filled the kettle for himself, hoping the day will just pass without having to save the world he knew what was coming but he wished for a day of silence, a day of relaxing. But with the alpha sleeping soundly up stairs who knew what the day would bring.

Stiles took a mug out of the dish rack and put in a lemon and honey herbal tea bag into it as he waited for the kettle to boil.

Stiles felt his unborn children move within him, he smiled at the feeling of life within him, he wondered if he could handle being a father. How was he going to tell his father about this, how would his father handle knowing his 17 year old son is pregnant with twins, which is or should be physically impossible. Derek is going to be in so much trouble... Stiles thought as the kettle boiled on its burner.

Before he could think to turn the burner off his hand began to go numb and a tingling sensation over took his right hand, Stiles lifted his hand to look at it. It was different his finger nails were now claws like Scott's and Derek's when they wolfed out.

"What the hell?" Stiles asked himself as it shifted back to his normal hand and back into claws before reverting back to his hand.

Confusion went through him as he turned the stove burner off and let the water sit for a moment as he waited for his hand to do it again, but nothing happened.

_"Did I just imagine that?" _Stiles thought before taking the kettle and pouring the hot steaming water into the black mug sitting on the counter. Stiles stirred his steeping tea with a spoon from the drawer beside the stove. Stiles sat at the table with his hot mug of tea as he attempted to forget what he just witnessed, blaming it on his imagination instead of the reality it most likely was.

* * *

Stiles walked back up to his room Derek was sprawled out on the bed the blanket only covering his very hot and attractive ass.

Stiles smiled as he sat at his computer, deciding to do some research on his kind before getting back in bed with Derek.

Typing into his search engine Stiles typed Werewitch hybrid and only 2 sites appeared on the page, the first one he went to was a page about a game called Sims, which was a dead end.

The second page looked to be useful as he began reading the title of the page.

_Werewitch Hybrids do they exist? _

_The Werewitch is an extremely rare and powerful supernatural being consisting of werewolf, human, and hereditary witch, and higher dimensional energies and magic. _

_The exact circumstances in creating such a being are/is being born from a witch recently bitten from an alpha werewolf. _

_During the pregnancy the mother will experience, shifting at random moments as well as pregnancy symptoms that usually would appear at first signs of fertilization or long after the third trimester. _

_After birth of the hybrid or hybrids, the mother will be unable to sustain life because it is an abomination to nature for such a being to exist and will die a very slow and painful death, unless the werewolf ability is abolished from the witch host, but the mother is mainly the vessel. _

_The hybrid offspring is made from pure energy and magic and can sustain life due to its rare situation of being born from such an abomination of nature._

_The magic surging through its blood is what makes such a hybrid possible since it's genetically impossible for a Werewitch to exist on its own; the being created by magic sustains life. This blood along with witchcraft powers gives them energy manipulation powers including the power to heal. _

_As a Werewolf they transform at the full Moon into a full bread wolf, and are usually just one colour white or black. However with practice they can transform at will, and retain their human consciousness. _

_Their witch side gives them the potential to access a variety of magics. The power potential is great since they have a connection to the universe and infinite energy that magic is made from. _

_These powers include: _

_Aerokinesis, Apportation, Astral Projection, Atmokinesis, Audible Inundation, Augmentation, Banishing, Camouflage, Chronokinesis, Clairaudience, Cloaking, Conjuration, Conjuring the Elements, Cryokinesis, Deflection, Electrokinesis, Empathy, Enchantment, Energy Balls, Energy Beams, Energy Blasts, Energy Bolts, Energy Magic, Energy protection, Energy sparks, Energy waves, Energetic Reiki Healing, Enhanced Intuition, Enhanced Senses, Fire throwing, Flight, Force Fields, Geokinesis, High Resistance, Hydrokinesis, Hyper Speed, Illusion, Immortality, Immunity, Intangibility, Invincibility, Invisibility, Knowledge Absorbtion, Lightning teleportation, Literary manipulation, Manifestation, Mediumship, Molecular Acceleration, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Deceleration, Molecular Inhibition, Molecular Manipulation, Nature Enhancement, Necrokinesis, Omnilingualism, Optical Energy Blasts, Photokinesis, Portal Creation, Power Channeling, Power granting, Power manipulation, Power Mimicry, Power stripping, Prijection, projective Invisibility, Projective Levitation, Psychic echo, Psychokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Sensing, Shadow manipulation, Shrinking, Sleep Induction, Smoke secretion, Spirit Dominion, Super Strength, Technopathy, Telepathy, Teleportation, Teleportation Manipulation, Thermokinesis, Thought Projection, Time travel, Vitakinesis, Voice Echo, Voice Manipulation, Web Projection and more that was unable to be witnessed._

_Their unusual mix of paranormal gene is the rarest form of being; known on planet earth and remain un killable, by anything other than themselves. _

_The Werewitch can be an awesome force against supernatural evil on this Earth but they can also be a great evil towards the greater good._

_It's unknown whether they can pass on the full scope of their genes to their offspring's._

Stiles suddenly felt overwhelmed with the new information he received, "I'm going to die!"

Stiles turned from the computer to look at his boyfriend still asleep on his bed, Stiles looked down at his belly at the medium lump emerging from his body.

He realized how important this new information was, he was only meant to bring the twins into this world to defeat the witch killing disease and that was all. He wished it wasn't but right now that's how it looked. He quickly bookmarked the page to his favourites before closing the page and walking back to the bed with a sad worried look. Derek stirred as Stiles got back into bed; his tears began to flow, causing his heart to beat hard with fear.

* * *

Shit just got even more serious! Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Fairy Tale!

Please Read and review. More coming coon.

* * *

Chapter 3

Fairy Tale!

Tears Swelled in Stiles' golden honey eyes as he thought about his role in bringing his kids into the world; he knew that it was inevitable. He remembered that dream he had as a child that, his son and daughter would be more than powerful enough to protect the Pagan world from destruction and extinction. He knew it would be better not being around when his friends and family find out the witch killing disease was created by his first spell he ever cast, and the first being he ever killed. He knew his kids would be amazing and powerful, they're going to do everything he could not.

Stiles was frustrated with himself he had blocked his memories about his dreams as a child and forgot to remember in time, to stop himself from casting a spell way out of his power level.

"The one for the many." Stiles whispered, holding his hands over the growing lump under his shirt.

Derek stirred in his sleep turning his head on the pillow and moving closer to Stiles, before wrapping his hand around Stiles' arm. As if telling him everything's going to be fine in his sleep.

Stiles smiled and turned inward and began tracing Derek's fingers lightly with his.

The only way he knew to not being a hybrid would be to kill Derek, the one who bit him. But he couldn't do that; he couldn't kill the one he loved just to live without him.

_'Nature is so fucked up!' _Stiles thought to himself. _'I miss being just human...'_

Stiles began to doze off.

* * *

3 hours later Stiles awoke; his clock read 11:37 am. Derek was sitting on the edge of the bed looking over texts when he looked over at the rustling as Stiles sat up and watched him.

"Morning sleepy head." Derek said with a small smile looking back at his young love.

"I was up earlier but, I fell back to sleep." Stiles said groggily.

"The twins acting up?" Derek asked setting his phone down and laying back on the bed towards Stiles, who looked surprised by his question.

"Y-yeah," Stiles said looking away from Derek.

Derek inched closer to Stiles before closing the space between their lips, Stiles closed his eyes as he felt Derek's soft lips press against his.

Stiles fell to Derek's passion, loosing himself in the moment before Derek whispered as he took a breath.

"I love you Stiles." He said soothingly.

Stiles wasn't sure why he felt so hurt after hearing Derek say that, Derek went in for another kiss when Stiles backed away from him.

"What's wrong Stiles?" Derek asked confused.

Stiles looked into Derek's beautiful green eyes before he answered. "Why do you love me?"

"What do you mean?" Derek asked attempting to hold Stiles' hand.

Stiles wouldn't let him, he wasn't sure if Derek's love was real or just a spell, he needed to be sure.

Stiles looked away from Derek gathering his thoughts before looking back at Derek's possessive green eyes. "Why are you with me? How can someone who looks like you have feelings for someone who looks like me?" Stiles asked.

Derek watched Stiles with a confused look, "I just do. I have deep feelings towards you it's so strong that if I try and stay away from you I feel sick." Derek said sitting cross legged on Stiles bed.

"I have this protective instinct over you; I just don't think I can live without you in my life." Derek said taking Stiles hand in his, this time Stiles let him.

"You make me feel alive, for the first time in years. All that time without knowing you, I was just a walking corpse living because there was nothing else to do. When I met you for the first time in the woods, on my land 2 years ago something woke up inside me. I just had to be someone to you. I needed to be around the one who woke me from a deep sleep." Derek said his eyes truthful yet sad as if he knew how cheesy he sounded and was hoping Stiles would look past it.

"I feel like I'm in a fairy tale." Stiles said as tears swelled in his eyes.

Derek choked the laugh that came after Stiles' comment.

Stiles thought about what Derek had said. He felt this way before he had magic so it must be true, it can't be a spell, and it's really what Derek feels towards him.

"I'm so glad that this is real." Stiles said as he met Derek's eyes smiling at him. "But I'm also really sad because I found out something that you are not going to like." Stiles said getting out of bed and opening the page he found earlier that morning on the internet about his kind.

Stiles sat on his bed as Derek read about the Werewitch species.

Derek was finished reading, he looked angry but he was still staring at the screen, tears began to swell in his green eyes as he read over the line '_the mother will be unable to sustain life because it is an abomination to nature for such a being to exist and will die a very slow and painful death.'_

"This is all my fault, I bit you." Derek said looking to Stiles with sad eyes.

"Actually some force of nature caused you to bite me to create mini 1 and 2 but it said there's a way out of it right?" Stiles asked remembering something about it.

"It said '_unless the werewolf ability is abolished from the witch host,'_ it says nothing about a cure." Derek said looking depressed.

"It just means that we need to find a way, my cousins might know something, and if they don't I'll look somewhere else until I find a way to survive this I won't give up, supernatural beings cheat death daily why would this be any different?" Stiles said watching Derek as he lightened up before walking back to Stiles and pulling him into an embrace.

"I will help any why I can." Derek said whispering into Stiles' neck.

Stiles smiled as he hugged Derek back. "We can't ever give up, for our children's sake."

* * *

"I hate Halloween, well I didn't use to but I don't feel right without magic." Lilith said laying on the hotel couch as her other cousins tried to stay busy until their powers returned.

"I know what you mean, I miss my visions." Madison said sitting on the bed playing card with Brien as Caleb spoke on his cell phone.

"I think it's refreshing, a break from being hunted, and using magic." Brien said placing a king of hearts on the discard pile.

"Well I don't, I'm just so use to magic 363 days of the year."Lilith sighed flicking through the channels on the TV.

Caleb hung up the phone and walked back into the room from the bathroom.

"So what's the word?" Madison asked putting down an ace of spades on the discard pile.

"Dad's doing better, turns out The Crown was right; the Cyrix's spell broke as soon as it died." Caleb said with a smile.

"That's great." Madison said with a big grin.

"But she foresees more danger to come; they want us to stay and help, which means we need to find somewhere more permanent then this hotel." Caleb said looking out the window at the passing traffic.

"That's not so great." Madison said his grin slipped to a frown.

"Maybe Brien, will teleport you back to see dad for a day when our powers return, but then we need to help keep Stiles safe from whatever force the crown saw. She said that Stiles' children are more powerful then anything she has ever felt, so we need to stay around in case Stiles needs us." Caleb said.

"So even though Stiles has joined our coven his kids are still more powerful then all of us combined?" Lilith asked.

"Sounds like it!" Caleb said.

"Shit!" Madison said surprised by the news.

"That's awesome I can't wait to see what they can do." Brien said.

"Kind of scary if you ask me." Lilith said with a gulp.

Caleb looked at them, hearing their thoughts on the subject not sure if he could make a decision "Scary and interesting."

* * *

Please review. :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Mark on His Back!

Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a bit, it's been busy around here lol. I'll try and keep weekly posts. Please read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Mark on His Back!

Stiles walked out of the shower and into his room to find Derek reading a sports magazine Stiles had on his book shelf.

"I hid behind the door as your dad walked in I think he suspects us." Derek said not looking away from the magazine.

"While I was in the shower?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, I would have joined you but you dad hung around and then it was pointless." Derek scowled as he turned the page.

"Thank god it's Friday, and I'm missing school because I'm pregnant." Stiles sighed opening his house coat revealing a smooth round watermelon shape growing from his thin body.

The children inside him were growing faster than a normal pregnancy. "By this rate I'm going to be in labor by next week. I won't even get to see my 18th birthday." Stiles stated looking worried in the mirror.

Derek looked up from the magazine before closing it and placing it on the bed; Derek walked over to Stiles and placed his hands around Stiles' extended belly.

"You will see your 18th birthday; and your 19th 20th 21st and so on I will not let you die we can save all 3 of you. We just need to hide you away for awhile until all this is done, I have a plan. Everything will be alright, trust me." Derek said looking into Stiles' eyes through the reflection.

"I trust you." Stiles confirmed and Derek's hands felt his stomach, smiling as their children moved inside Stiles' body.

Derek listened and could hear 2 heartbeats softly pounding inside the roomy enclosure. Derek pressed his lips to Stiles' neck before inhaling his beautiful scent only his kind could detect.

"Derek." Stiles moaned,

"Mmm?" Derek answered.

"Take me!" Stiles said as he reached back to grope Derek.

"Don't mind if I do." Derek whispered pulling of Stiles' house coat, as he kissed his soft flesh along his collar bone.

Stiles' house coat fell to the floor around his ankles, as he closed his eyes feeling the pleasure shoot through his body like electricity.

Derek's hands began to search Stiles' perfect body with his warm strong hands, finding his beautiful round butt cheeks, before extending his index finger to Stiles' awaiting hole wanting to be played with.

Stiles was overwhelmed with pleasure as Derek worked his fingers into his body, when suddenly pain replaced it coming from the center of his back it was like someone was stabbing him in the back with a dull blade.

Derek noticed something was wrong but before he could realize Stiles' pain, a bright white light emerged from Stiles' tattoo, the black ink exploded with a blinding loud light before expanding like a shield causing Derek to fly backwards slamming into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Derek fell to the floor before leaving a dent in the blue painted wall; he looked to Stiles with surprise and confusion. The room looked like a disaster zone; everything that was in the way of the shield was thrown away from Stiles, shoved against the wall, and door.

The light vanished and Stiles was standing in the middle of the room his eyes were glowing silver no other expression was noticeable except numbness.

Stiles stared into space as Derek maneuvered through the mess, moving the broken computer desk out of his way and the bed. Derek walked up to the force field that was still surrounding Stiles, the alpha extended his hand and placed it on the shield sending ripples like in a pool of water to form from his touch.

"Stiles?" Derek asked.

Stiles' eyes slowly went back to normal and he collapsed to the floor unconscious, the shield disappeared as well allowing Derek to pass through.

Derek ran to Stiles scooping him up into his arms, as Stiles began to wake.

"What happened?" Stiles asked, looking up to Derek.

"I'm not sure?" Derek responded laying him on the bed that was now out of place.

Derek covered Stiles' naked body as he fell unconscious again.

Derek turned and looked at the room; the mirror was smashed and thrown from its original place, the room was now a mess.

Derek looked back at Stiles who was out like a light. Stiles' tattoo caught his eye and he wondered if it had anything to do with what had just happened. While his young lover slept he snapped a quick picture of the symbol and sent it to Scott.

'Hey find out what you can about this symbol.'

Derek texted before sitting beside Stiles on the bed holding him close as he slept.

* * *

_"Stiles, hunny look at me." The familiar female voice said as I held my eyes closed._

_"Mom?" I asked, scared to open my eyes._

_"Yes, now open your eyes." She said placing her hand on mine to comfort me._

_Her touch was so warm, her perfume filled my nose and I could tell it was really her, she was holding my hand. I opened my eyes to see my beautiful mother looking at me with a warm and loving smile._

_"There we go; I thought you were going to keep your eyes closed forever." She said pulling me into a hug, she was real I could feel her arms around me._

_"Mom where are we?" I asked noticing we were in a room, a white room with no windows._

_"This is the spirit realm where we can talk, since you freed my soul from that dank layer the Cyrix held my heart in, I am now able to see you, speak to you, and touch you. I've waited for this moment for so long. You've grown so much; you have become a handsome independent young man. I'm so proud of you Stiles." She said continuing to hold my hands in hers. _

_"Mom, I miss you so much and dad he misses you too." I said pulling her into another hug._

_"I miss him as well." She said as she caressed the back of my head._

_We parted and her hands immediately went to my growing stomach. "I see the prophecy has come true, 2 saviors that will save the Pagan world." She said with a smile as I felt warmth from her hand._

_"Yeah, it just sort of happened." I said not really knowing what to say._

_"It's going to be a tough couple of days for you, and your boyfriend?" She asked._

_"Derek? Yeah he's the father..." I said getting kind of nervous._

_"Don't worry hunny, it was meant to be. You and Derek were brought together to bring these two magnificent beings into this world, just like your father and I were bright together to bring you into this world." She said._

_"But... I'm going to die after they are born; I won't see their first birthdays." I said looking away from my mother's eyes._

_"No, your friends will find a way to save you in time, but it will be close. You will visit them when they go to college, you will help your son with a ghost problem in their house on campus. You will grow old with Derek; watch your daughter have babies. You are going to live a very long life, it's just getting there that we have to deal with. Like what happened when you destroyed your room before you fell unconscious in Derek's arms." She said giving me hope but then making me worry._

_"Your body rejected his touch, because nothing can disturb the pregnancy, so no intercourse while you're pregnant or what happened to your room will keep happening." She said causing my face to go beat red I could feel the heat as hid my face with my hands._

_"That's not exactly something I want to talk about with my mother." I said feeling guilty that she knew._

_"I know hunny, I felt the same way when I had "the talk" with my parents." She said using her hands to make quotation marks._

_"The tattoo on your back isn't a tattoo, it's a protection seal it senses danger and forces a foggy shield to protect you during your pregnancy, sadly it pushed anything and anyone in its way away from you with a strong force, if Derek had been human it would have injured him maybe even killed him, So you need to be very careful." She said sternly._

_"Ok I understand, I will be celibate... But not forever." I said as a joke. She smiled at my joke before I heard a loud sound coming from around us, like music from a cell phone or radio._

_"You need to go now. I will see you again soon." My mother said before she stood and began to walk away._

_"Mom! I have so many questions to ask you, what do I do about telling dad?" I yelled after her._

_"Don't worry Stiles your father will understand, this isn't goodbye. I will be back." She said._

* * *

Stiles awoke to the sound of Derek's cell phone ringing, Derek wasn't in his room.

Stiles looked at the phone and it was Scott.

Derek ran into the room just as Stiles answered it, but instead of Speaking he just handed it to Derek.

Stiles mouthed to Derek, 'I don't want to talk to him yet.' Derek took the cell from Stiles and nodded as he spoke into the mouth piece.

"Hey what have you found?" Derek asked, as Stiles pulled on some briefs he laid out on his bed before he went for a shower earlier.

"OK. Keep looking." Derek responded before ending the call.

"What was that about?" Stiles asked as he pulled on a baggy sweeter over his pregnant belly.

"I have Scott looking for information about what happened earlier." Derek said putting his cell on the bed before sitting beside Stiles.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked before Stiles could answer.

"Better, I know what happened earlier." Stiles said before sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"What was it?" Derek asked, looking interested.

"The mark on my back isn't a tattoo, it's a protection seal. It comes with the pregnancy we can't have sex while I'm pregnant or this will keep happening." Stiles said gesturing to his room that looked better but still a mess. He guessed Derek tried to put it back together while he was out.

"But that doesn't mean we can't do other things, it's just intercourse. Are you ok with that until I'm no longer pregnant?" Stiles asked Derek with an innocent smile.

"Yeah, of course I can respect that." Derek said with a smile before pulling Stiles into a deep kiss.

* * *

Next Chapter coming soon, please review. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Stiles' Eyes!

I don't own The Teen wolf characters, Warning gay scenes ahead. Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 5

Stiles' Eyes!

"Were not finding anything, Stiles is the one who's good at researching I just follow the links he gives me." Scott sighed slamming his head on the desk full of freshly printed papers.

Isaac stood from reading information on Scott's bed and placed it on the desk.

"I can think of something else we could be doing." Isaac said with a smirk.

"Well were not finding anything anyways, I'm in." Scott said before pushing the chair back away from the computer desk before standing and threw himself at Isaac and kissing him hard.

Isaac stabled himself by leaning back against the computer; his fingers pressed some keys on the keyboard before pushing Scott towards the bed.

* * *

Stiles and Derek sat in the living room cuddling together on the couch as they waited for their dinner to arrive, watching Thor on Netflix as they waited.

"We should have watched something with less nudity..." Stiles groaned hiding his face in Derek's neck.

Derek sighed, "It's ok, and we'll find something else to watch."

The door bell rang as Stiles stopped the movie and went back to the main movie selection.

"I'll get it; you find something that's PG." Derek said getting off the couch before walking towards the door.

Stiles skimmed through the children's section looking for something to watch, when he started to hear something, Derek came back from the door with Chinese food as Stiles tried to listen harder to make out what the sound might be but it faded out.

* * *

"Yeah right there Isaac, Uhh!" Scott moaned as Isaac's finger slipped inside of Scott's body as he bobbed up and down on his hard shaft.

Scott arched his back on his bed as Isaac worked him groaning and grunting at every movement Isaac made with his warm wet mouth.

Isaac sucked him hard to the back of his throat, slurping the juice that was dripping off Scott's shaft.

"Fuck!" Scott cried as pleasure rushed through his muscular toned body.

* * *

Stiles looked through the horror/thriller section as Derek grabbed 2 plates for dinner.

_'fuuuck' _ Stiles looked up from the Tv, "Are you ok?" Stiles asked Derek from the kitchen.

"What?" Derek asked coming into the living room with 2 white plates and forks.

"Was that you?" Stiles asked.

"Was what me?" Derek asked confused.

"Did you just moan the word Fuck?" Stiles asked with confusion on his face which Derek was now wearing as well.

"N-no, are you ok?" Derek asked putting the plates in his hands on the coffee table.

"I-I don't know." Stiles said sitting back on the couch confused. "I keep hearing weird noises, I swear to god I just heard someone moan fuck." Stiles said looking to Derek.

Derek looked at him confused. "How did it sound?"

"Like, fuuuck! Like it was pleasurable." Stiles said looking at Derek.

Derek stared at Stiles before a small smile showed at the ends of his mouth.

"What?" Stiles asked before Derek broke out into laughter.

"What?" Stiles asked confused.

Derek walked over to Stiles before kneeling in front of him, "I don't think it's me we will have to worry about until the kids come." Derek said holding back his laughter.

Stiles face went red, "What no I heard... That's not fair. You think I imagined it?"

"You miss me that much already." Derek teased placing his hand on Stiles lap.

_"Fuuuck yes!"_ Derek turned his head to hear better.

"Ok I know you heard that, I am not imagining this!" Stiles said as Derek kept his head tilted.

"Stay here." Derek ordered before walking towards the stairs.

"Hell no this is my house." Stiles said following Derek up the stairs.

Derek stopped outside of Stiles' room his ear pressed against the door, Stiles waited behind him as they both listened.

"It sounds like porn?!" Stiles asked confused.

Derek listened more.

"Did you look up porn on my computer?" Stiles asked confused but impressed at how human Derek actually is.

"What? No." Derek said looking back at Stiles.

"Well it wasn't me?" Stiles said as Derek turned to him.

"It's your room what were you doing when I went down stairs?" Derek asked.

"I was playing." Stiles said as his cheeks began to redden.

"Playing what?" Derek asked.

"Minecraft..." Stiles whispered and looked away from Derek.

"You still play that game?" Derek asked as his eye began to twitch.

Stiles nodded expecting slap to the back of the head.

"And you didn't tell me?" Derek said.

_"Harder!"_ Bothe Derek and Stiles looked to the red door beside them.

"Did that sound like Scott to you?" Derek asked confused.

"Actually yeah, if he fucking someone in my bed?" Stiles asked confused.

Derek's eyes flashed red and be threw open the door.

The room was empty and dark the computer screen was black, both Derek and Stiles walked into the room confused.

Stiles flipped the light switch and, "Ok now I'm concerned..." Stiles said walking further into the room.

Derek heard small sounds like whining and grunting but had no idea where it was coming from.

Stiles stood near his computer desk before his face looked shocked at where the sounds were coming from.

Derek walked towards the window and looked out there was no sign of anyone anywhere.

"U-umm, Derek." Stiles said with a shaky voice.

Derek looked back at Stiles who was turned towards the computer the sounds were now quieter but still noticeable, Derek walked over and his eyes widened as he looked at the screen that was now on.

Stiles' mouth was wide as well as his eyes. "That's one way I never wanted to see my best friend." Stiles said quickly his voice shaky.

Derek and Stiles watched as Isaac pounded himself inside of Scott's body doggie style.

"Uhh, yeah, harder Isaac." Scott said between grunts.

Derek turned off the sound and screen before closing the laptop. Stiles stared into space as Derek led him away from the computer.

"Stiles look at me, it's gone now." Derek said.

"T-that, was... Hot." Stiles said meeting Derek's light green eyes.

"What?" Derek asked confused.

"I want that so bad! I'm even hard. Fuck this seal thing on my back. Fuck me Derek! Right Fucking now!" Stiles said sternly.

"Trust me I want to but how would we explain the lack of house to your dad?" Derek said kneeling in front of Stiles.

Stiles put his head in his hands, "and plus the force field would force you away from me." Stiles said closing his eyes.

Derek smiled, before sliding his hands up Stiles' legs. "Then I guess we'll have to find other ways to entertain ourselves."

Stiles opened his eyes and found Derek's hand slipping into his pants before pushing Stiles onto the bed as he pulled the blue sweat pants and briefs down his pregnant lover's pale white thin legs.

Stiles raised his brow as Derek began to palm his hard member with his strong hand. Stiles moaned and sat up on his elbows to watch Derek pleasure him.

Derek smirked as he lowered his head to Stiles' awaiting member; Derek raised Stiles bare legs over his shoulders as he began to tease the now throbbing dick in front of him with his tongue.

"This will do for now." Stiles groaned as Derek sucked the head of his member into his warm mouth. Stiles' head fell back as Derek's mouth vacuum sucked his pulsating cock; Derek's mouth is so hot Stiles thought as he tried to keep himself from coming before 2 minutes.

Stiles leaned forward his legs still hanging over Derek's back as he tried to speak. "Uhh Derek, slow down... L-less tongue or I'm goin-going to lose control." Stiles stuttered placing his hands on Derek's short black locks and began pulling his hair unable to hold back his moans of pleasure.

Derek looked up at Stiles with his beautiful green eyes and he sucked, Stiles couldn't help it those eyes threw him over the edge and before he knew it he was exploding into Derek's mouth.

Stiles bit his lip hard almost drawing blood as he tried not to scream Derek's name or rip out his hair.

Stiles fell back onto the bed his body numb from pleasure, "Holy fuck... That was the best blowjob I have ever had!" Stiles confessed looking down at Derek who was climbing on top of him with a pleased smile.

"That's what I was aiming for." Derek smiled as he laid beside Stiles on his bed.

Stiles looked Derek over he could see how hard he was in his jeans, tracing his finger along Derek's clothed chest he smiled as he realized he could do the same for Derek.

"My turn!" Stiles said with a grin.

"No that was my treat to you; we should go eat before it gets too cold." Derek said grabbing Stiles' hand from reaching his hard member; Stiles began to pout at the gesture. Derek began to get up and off Stiles' bed before he could change his mind.

Stiles' eyes changed a bright lime green as he yanked Derek back next to him on the bed by his shirt; Derek was surprised when he saw hair instantly grow down Stiles' side burns followed by fangs that grew from his usually perfect teeth, his ears pointed and claws grew from his hands.

"I said that it's my turn Derek!" Stiles said with his glowing green eyes in a deep tone of voice.

Derek looked into Stiles' eyes a beta with abnormal colored eyes, it confused him but he felt that it could harm him if he turned Stiles down at this point.

It's a new breed of werewolf, he knew that as a witch Stiles was powerful enough as he had seen in the previous days, but he really had no idea how much strength the werewolf side of Stiles had, and trying to test it right now might not be such a great idea.

"Ok, just don't get your knickers in a twist." Derek said placing his hand over Stiles' clawed hand.

Stiles' eyes faded to their normal golden honey before he slowly morphed back to just normal Stiles.

"Good, I'm going to rock your world." Stiles said pulling Derek in for a hard and quick kiss.

"You already have." Derek smiled as he let Stiles unzip his black denim jeans.

Stiles smiled up at Derek before he began to insert the huge rock of a member into his impatient mouth.

Derek looked up at the ceiling as Stiles began to work his tool, Stiles' mouth was just as good as he imagined it to be and more.


End file.
